An apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor includes a semiconductor manufacturing chamber for performing respective processes. Various gases for performing the respective processes are injected into the semiconductor manufacturing chamber.
After the manufacturing process is completed, various byproducts may remain in the semiconductor manufacturing chamber. These byproducts may emit a heavy odor and contain a variety of toxic elements.
When a worker opens a chamber lid closing the semiconductor manufacturing chamber to clean or repair the interior of the semiconductor manufacturing chamber, large amounts of fumes may be generated from the byproducts remaining in the semiconductor manufacturing chamber. These fumes may contact and react with air to generate more fumes.
Although such fumes may contain very dangerous carcinogenic substances, able to cause various cancers in the human body, existing semiconductor manufacturing chambers do not have proper structures for removing fumes. Accordingly, there has been a problem in that workers may be exposed to potentially fatal fumes. Due to this problem, there has been an inconvenience for workers, in the need to wear protective devices such as masks and protective clothing. The problem of pollution of a surrounding areas caused by the fumes has also not been solved.
In order to overcome these problems, after the chamber lid is open, fumes have been removed through a separate local exhaust device by disposing a hood in the place of the existing semiconductor manufacturing chamber lids, while the chamber lid is open, the hood being connected to the separate local exhaust device.
However, according to such an existing method, it is necessary to remove the hood connected to the separate local exhaust device in order to perform a cleaning operation or a repair operation on the interior of the semiconductor manufacturing chamber. At this time, while the fumes remaining in the semiconductor manufacturing chamber leak from the chamber, the leaked fumes may exert a negative influence on a body of the worker and pollute a surrounding environment. At the time of removing the hood, it is necessary to prepare and connect the separate local exhaust device, and, after the separate local exhaust device is used, it is necessary to separate and arrange the separate local exhaust device. Accordingly, there has been a limitation in that a significant amount of time is spent in connecting and separating the separate local exhaust device compared to a time before and after the separate local exhaust device is operated to remove the fumes.
In addition, since a work space for performing the cleaning operation and the repairing operation is mostly small, the addition of the separate local exhaust device may disturb work of a worker and it may be inconvenient to move the separate local exhaust device.
Furthermore, due to damage, a defect, a breakdown, and the like of the separate local exhaust device, maintenance costs may be increased, and due to a large volume of the separate local exhaust device itself, the separate local exhaust device may be difficult to store.